


Friends

by sungabraverday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday





	Friends

Luna tucked a stand of hair behind her ear absentmindedly, smearing blue paint on to her cheek in the process.

“Hmmhmmhmm,” she hummed, dipping her large, and now very blue, paintbrush into the pot of paint. It was a special brand of paint of course, as Shimmering Wildemums were an important ingredient in regular blue paint. They were a highly rare and rather poisonous plant, and Luna would not be contributing to their destruction.

Luna had often wondered if the founders had considered this while decorating the Ravenclaw common room, but as she considered Rowena Ravenclaw to have been most intelligent, she was sure it had been taken into account. On the other hand, the mind-numbing properties of the Shimmering Wildemum’s petals could help explain why everyone else looked at her strangely. For her part, Luna avoided the common room. Was it really worth the risk?

With practiced ease, Luna dragged the paintbrush up the wall, and back down it, slowly adding to the colour on her walls. And practice she had had – the first two times her father had had to ‘scorgify’ it off as it was far too messy. This time it would be just right. And then she could do the real paintings, with her father’s help, of her friends.

She smiled dreamily in the direction of their photographs. Neville waved back at her cheerfully. Ginny grinned too, smiling at something silly that they had done. Ron smiled at her awkwardly. Hermione looked slightly exasperated, as if she had been trying to disprove a creature, but she too smiled. Harry alone did not smile, instead looking slightly brooding, as was his way.

And when the paintings were completed, there was a task she could leave for no one else – she would write ‘friends’, not as one overarching title, but many, many times, forming a chain with them all, one that could never be broken.

She only hoped that it could be done before she returned to school.


End file.
